Pokéy Poke
by SparksSnow
Summary: It seems that no matter what one looks like, they can be found. Note: this is a Pokemon theme AU. It is slash and it is Kakairu with a hint of a lemon has happened.


Here is it! This is my second KakaIru fanfic. Please note I do not own Naruto or even Pokemon. Enjoy and please leave a review when finished! Thanks to my friend Hya for betaing this.

...

"Iruka, use bubble beam!" a voice boomed out as their opponent came charging towards them. With a small cry to confirm the order, a stream of bubbles escaped from the blue mouth, hitting the enemy with a confirmed hit.

"Now! Tackle!"

"Vap!" Charging with all his might the azure pokemon crashed into the Golem, sending it flying four feet backwards and falling onto its back. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. No movement. Even with the urging from its trainer, the rock pokemon remained still. A sigh of defeat and he returned to his pokeball.

"You win again, Naruto." Kiba said, pouting slightly at his loss. "Seriously, you and Iruka are one hell of a mighty team. Shit, if you include Kyuubi in a double team battle, no one would be able to take you down." Shoving the pokeball into the pocket of his black cargo pants, the male crossed the battlefield, his spiky hair bouncing everywhere with each step. Black eyes blazed, his smirk causing the red triangles on his cheeks to wrinkle up slightly. The Vaporeon dashed towards its trainer, demanding the affection it had earned. Tugging his gray hoodie down, Kiba spoke once more, "You two sure have come a long way. I still remember when you first had gotten Iruka from the wild." At the memory, both males gave a small growl.

Shaking his head to fight back the fury of what sight his poor friend had been in, Naruto forced a grin. "I know. He was an Eevee, the scar across his nose fresh, and he was shaking. Now look at him, a proud Vaporeon that can kick anyone's ass!" Snuggling the pokemon close to him, Naruto's cerulean eyes beamed up at his fellow trainer. "And since I won, you owe me ramen!" Jumping up, tan hands dusted the orange jump suit that he wore, those same hands combing through his blond hair. "Let's go. Iruka gets a bowl, too!"

"Vap!" Iruka cried out in joy, his blue scaled tail wagging behind him with joy. Just like other pokemon of his breed, his body size, shape, and features were all the same. Only a few things would set him apart from the others. The first would be the horizontal scar that ran across his nose. The second would be something that caused several heads to turn when he was spotted beside his trainer. The scales that covered the outside the three fins on top of his head and the spikes along his body were not the vibrant blue many were used to seeing. Instead, they were a chocolate color. To many, this looked a little strange on such a sleek pokemon, but Naruto didn't care. The human had a feeling his pokemon would look a little different due to the fact that the white tuff around his neck was also the same shade when he had been an Eevee. In fact the color of his eyes were also different. They were not black, but instead a tawny chestnut color. Someone sure must of loved brown when Iruka came into the world.

Laughing, the three of them walked out of the small clearing that had been their battlefield and onto the path that would lead them to the next town. The first ten minutes had been filled with laughter, yelling, pouting, and sulking before Naruto took notice of Iruka's form. "Something wrong buddy?" He asked.

Stopping, Iruka glanced around. Someone was watching them. From the expressive stare and his body language, Naruto could tell it wasn't that trainer, Sasuke. No, he would stare at Naruto before showing himself. This gaze caused shivers to run along his body. His head snapped to the left as something blurred into the corner of his eye. "Vaporeon!" A snarl rumbled in his chest as he spotted two eyes looking from a bush. It wasn't until he noticed what color those eyes were was it too late to act.

"Iruka!" Naruto screamed as something lunged from the bushes and towards his pokemon. Fearing for his friend's life, his hands reached out to grab whatever had jumped onto him. The effort was in vain as he came in contact with spikes that held a charge. "Ouch! Get off of him you!"

Kiba was quick to cut him off, "Wait, is that a Jolteon!" Sure enough, on top of the water evolution was the electric evolution of the same small umber pokemon. Looking around and hearing no one calling out to it, Kiba roared, "It's wild! Come on Naruto catch it!"

Turning to face his friend, mouth gaped. "You're right." Focusing his attention back to the two pokemon. "Iruka, buck him... Wait…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO IRUKA?"

Ignoring the loud humans behind them, the Jolteon allowed himself to greet his long time…._friend _in his own little way. His electric spiked mane sparked to show his pleasure of finding his long time companion. Just like the Vaporeon, his fur was slightly off-colored from his other fellow Jolteons. His white tuff of fur below his neck was gray and his eyes were mismatched. His right eye was a cobalt color and his left was red, even stranger was the scar running across it.

All of that did not matter to Naruto. Why, you ask? That would be simple, because of the Jolteon's little greeting. It was not the usual tackle, rough house, or lick the nose. Oh no. He said hello by humping the poor Vaporeon below him. Not even caring about the small cries and wiggling for escape from his friend, the yellow pokemon went on thrusting against the poor soul. "Jolteon! Jolt!"

Realizing that he could not jump in to save Iruka, Naruto did the next best thing. Digging out the pokeball he called out, "Iruka, return!" Sighing in relief, the blond hair male watched as the red light streamed towards the molested pokemon, swallowing Iruka and bringing him back to his Jolteon-free home. "There we go." Sadly though, before the pokeball could be placed in his pocket, something crashed into the middle of his stomach. "Offt!"

The pokeball went flying into the air and rolled onto the ground before stopping. Removing himself from the human, the Jolteon rushed towards the pokeball, picked it up in his mouth, and ran off. Thus, leaving one human on the ground in pain and the other blinking. What in the world just happened?

...

Running off as fast as he could, the Jolteon praised himself for rescuing his friend. Oh Iruka, it was strange how the human happened to name him just right. How terribly he had missed him. Growing up in their small little unit of Eevees, the two had bonded in a way any pokemon would. It wasn't until that stupid Mizuki had butted in and took Iruka from him. No matter how much rage he had held towards that Eevee, he never out right attacked him. It wasn't until that night, Mizuki had returned, Iruka's blood on his claws, did Kakashi snap. Not only had he attacked his friend, but now Iruka had been lost, never to be seen again.

Well, until now. Four years later and he had spotted his friend. No longer the bundle of cute fluff, but a sleek and graceful evolution of the water, a Vaporeon. Oh how shocked he was to find him, but he just _had _to greet him. A small voice in the back of his head stated that maybe the humping hadn't been necessary, but who cared. He had his little Iruka back. No Mizuki, and no bright orange-colored human either.

Feeling he had gotten far enough, the pokemon dropped the pokeball. It took some pawing to finally be able to release his friend. "Iruka!" Jumping towards him for another round of 'greeting' the pokemon was stopped by a scratch to the face.

"What the hell? First, you hump me and now you kidnap me? What in the world is your problem Kakashi?" Iruka huffed at him, glaring at him as hard as he could.

...

So, let's take a little break and explain something here. Pokemon are pokemon in both their eyes and human eyes. It is just the form that changes when looked upon from different angles. In a human's eyes, you will get a cute animal. Now in a pokemon's eyes, you see humans that share some features of the pokemon. Since a pokemon has the mind of an animal, clothing is not part of their life style. Since that has been cleared up, let's go back to watching poor Kakashi get lectured shall we?

...

Snarling, Iruka placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at the fallen form of his kidnapper. Long ears twitched slightly as the fin on top of his head seemed to tilt to the left. The wind played with his long strands of auburn hair, being free of the ponytail that held it together in the past. Behind him his tail thrashed and his right foot tapped, waiting for the answer.

Before him, Kakashi gave a whimper. Silver locks of gravity defying hair appeared to lose some spike at the scolding. "It wasn't kidnapping. He called you back into that little ball and I still wanted to see you. He ruined our reunion."

"You ruined it you idiot! What in the world were you thinking? Humping me? Really? What the hell brought that on?"

Kakashi inched over to him. Thin lips formed into a pout as his hands reached forward to grasp the those before him. "I'm sorry. It was just…I am so happy to see you. Forgive me?" Pressing his face into the stomach before him, he added in a nuzzle.

Sighing, Iruka caved. "Fine. I forgive you." Kneeling down, he pulled his friend's face away from his stomach. "It is just, I have told you time and time again that I really hate it when you appear from nowhere and begin to hump me." Licking one of his companion's pale cheeks, a smaller smile was offered.

"But I love you." Fidgeting a bit, he went on. "And…I was just so happy to see you. Mizuki had stolen you away and when we learned you were taken by a human, I feared I would never see you again. I just had to feel you beneath once more."

"Oh. Kakashi." Hugging his friend, or rather, lover Iruka's voice cracked, "I am sorry Kakashi. I didn't know Mizuki was going to attack me. I tried to return back, but Naruto seemed so lonely that I had to stay with him a little longer. By then, I just thought you had grown out of our love." Pulling back, "Am I forgiven?"

Nodding, the Jolteon breathed in the scent of his future mate. "Iruka," a hum was the confirm to continue, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I still love you with all my heart."

"Will you forgive me for anything I do?"

"Yes. I will always forgive you." Pausing, Iruka pulled back. "Why are you asking me all of a-" he was cut off as he was pushed to the ground and his Jolteon caged him in with his arms.

Leering down at his Iruka, "See. I kind of got really happy to see you and-" a grind of hips showed just how happy Kakashi was to see his friend once again.

Squirming, Iruka yelped. "Kakashi! We cannot," cutting off the protest Kakashi soon went on showing how much he missed his friend. Now it was now time to claim his friend as his mate.

...

A few days later, Naruto was seen walking down the path of the forest. His Vaporeon was on his left, though not really right beside him. That damn Jolteon happened to act as a barrier between the two. "Stupid Jolteon. First you kidnap Iruka and now you have forced yourself in on our travels. Be glad that Iruka likes you or I would have left your ass behind." A memory returned of that night, "And by the way, what the hell did you do to him to make him limp? Two hours you had me worried and you come back with him on your back, grinning." Naruto continued to ramble on towards the Jolteon, without noticing Iruka's blue face seeming to have darkened in a flush and how Kakashi pressed closer to him.

"Think we can sneak away tonight? He does sleep like a log."


End file.
